


won't you please take my hand? [podfic]

by queermccoy



Category: IT (1990), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Amputee Eddie Kaspbrak, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, offscreen sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23120740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queermccoy/pseuds/queermccoy
Summary: It’s Halloween, 1993, and Richie thinks about having kids.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	won't you please take my hand? [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [won't you please take my hand?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21286286) by [leetheshark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leetheshark/pseuds/leetheshark). 



> Thank you to leetheshark for letting me play in his sandbox. I've never done a podfic before, so this has been an exciting learning opportunity for me. Please excuse my inability to enunciate words fully. I speak in cursive.

[won't you please take my hand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21286286#main) by [leetheshark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leetheshark/pseuds/leetheshark)

Rating: Teen And Up Audiences

Archive Warning: No Archive Warnings Apply

Category: M/M

Fandoms: IT (1990), IT - Stephen King

Relationship: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier

Characters: Eddie KaspbrakRichie Tozier

Additional Tags: Amputee Eddie Kaspbrak, Halloween, Fluff, offscreen sex

Summary: It’s Halloween, 1993, and Richie thinks about having kids.

[audio file (mobile friendly)](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1NyGLe4CbJn2Ar0UK-fysEw3mZ3h28zIY/view?usp=sharing) (6m15s)


End file.
